custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Megatronus Etiam
"That's the problem with heroes, really. Their only purpose in life is to thwart others. They make no plans, develop no strategies. Yesss. They react instead of act. Without villains, heroes would stagnate. Without heroes, villains would be running the world. Heroes have morals. Villains have work ethic." -Megatronus Etiam Megatronus Etiam is the most powerful rogue Jaeger to have ever step foot on the Earth. He may or may not also be known as Joe. History His first appearance was in San Francisco and encountered Blitzkrieg Armageddon and Ace Blitzkrieg. There, Megatronus mauled both Jaegers until they were both annihilated. He then proceeded to gloat at their failure. Megatronus then proceeded to destroy several other Jaegers such as Crimson Avenger and November Ajax Redeemed with a weaponised rubber ducky. He also forged an alliance with Obsidian Fury and both went to an active volcano to have a spa while scheming about his next bombastic plan. Features Megatronus is skillful at orchestrating vast schemes by manipulating others into doing them for him—an idle suggestion here, a conspicuously-planted object of interest there. He knows his enemies inside and out and exactly how to provoke them. He is a gambler and can sometimes be a ham. (His manner of saying "Yesss..." is practically vaudevillian.) He has a twisted sense of humor and an overdeveloped sense of drama which rule everything he conceives, both long and short term. When he destroys you, he wants you to know that it was he who did this, and just how badly you were had. He also has a Rubber Ducky. Equipment YE-S16 Etiam Blaster The Etiam Blaster is one of the most powerful weapons ever seen on earth. It fires 10,000 degree hot plasma beams and never runs out of ammo, it just overheats. The Mega-Kaiju can easily be killed with one or two shots from this. Even strong Jaegers like Blitzkrieg Armageddon get destroyed in seconds. Y-ES2 Etiam Blade The Etiam Blade is made of the sharpest material in the universe and is Megatronus Etiams weapon of choice. This burning plasma sword is hidden in Megatronus' forearms and extends when needed. It can cut steel plates that are 50 metres thick and easily slice any Kaiju to death with just one swing. Not a Jaeger can withstand this flaming chainsaw, it can even destroy Ace Blitzkrieg in 10 seconds. Y.E-S.01 Transmetal Armor The Transmetal armor is made if the worlds hardest material. It can withstand 99999 degree temperatures with ease, and even in space. Hybrid drone missiles are too weak to pierce it's armor and no Kaiju acid will get through the armor. Even Blitzkrieg Armageddon's nuclear cannons will leave it unscathed. 21-Y.ES Plasma Jets The plasma Jets are hidden in Megatronus' back. These are the most powerful rocket boosters in the world, they can catapult Megatronus into space with ease. He can also fly around the world in one hour with them. Y-Cannon 3.4.7 (Model ES) The Y-Cannon is an incredibly powerful weapon used by Megatronus. It fires nuclear shells up to 80 rounds a minute. He can't run out of them, he just restocks. The shells are way more effective than Blitzkrieg Armageddon's Ballistic Cannons, they could destroy the Anteverse when fired into a portal. It also could kill the Mega-Kaiju from the moon, having an effective range of over 250,000 miles. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made characters Category:Mecha-People Category:Yesss Category:Organization Category:Kaiju Category:Comedic Pages Category:Violet